1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a microphone, and more particularly to a microphone with waterproof effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A microphone is used to convert sound into electronic signals. Many electronic components are arranged in the microphone. The microphone can be used indoors and outdoors in various weather conditions and environments. In order to minimize the possibility of damage of the electronic components, the microphone is generally equipped with a waterproof design.
The conventional microphone generally has a gasket and an O-ring mounted on the handle of the microphone to achieve waterproof effect. However, such design can only provide limited waterproof effect. Therefore, the waterproof effect for the microphone is insufficient. Especially, the pushbutton of the microphone has no waterproof design.
Moreover, in many use situations, multiple microphones are used at the same time. The respective users speak by different volumes. Therefore, a sound control person needs to identify different microphones so as to properly adjust the volumes of the microphones according to the speaking volumes of different users. Conventionally, the outer surface of the microphone is designed with a specific color for a sound control person to identify. However, such design is not so distinguishable. The user's hand is likely to shade the microphone to make it difficult for the sound control person to identify the respective microphones, especially from a remote place or in a dark site. In addition, the component of the conventional microphone for color identification is uneasy to replace. Therefore, it is hard to vary the color of the microphone for identification.